


A gaze, a wave, a hand

by Aeris444



Series: Love on the bus [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur tries not to look again





	A gaze, a wave, a hand

**Author's Note:**

> Follows ["A fool"](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1201253.html). Not betaed.

As the bus approached the crossroad, Arthur hesitated. For the past two days, he had not looked through the window, trying to ignore the pub and the man that was probably smoking against the wall. He had to stop thinking about that man who was probably thinking he was crazy. 

  


It was easier said than done and that day, the temptation was too strong.

  


Arthur looked. He met other eyes and he swiftly lowered his gaze, a strange feeling in his stomach.

  


***

  


Of course, the next day Arthur looked again, not sure what to expect.

  


Once again, the man looked at him but this time, Arthur managed to held his gaze.

  


And later that night, when Arthur fell asleep he was thinking about the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

  


***

A wave. The man had waved. Powered by a strange reflex, Arthur had looked behind him but there was only an old lady sitting there and she was looking on the other side of the bus.

  


So the man had waved for him.

  


Arthur smiled as the bus moved again.

  


***

  


This time, when Arthur crossed the road, he felt more confident. He had made a fool of himself last time so it couldn’t be worse this time. 

  


The man was there of course and he had watched Arthur from the moment he had come out of the bus.

  


“You again,” he said with a smile as Arthur stopped in front of him. “Still think you know me?”

  


“No… But I’d like to. Know you, I mean.”

  


Arthur tried to look self-assured but he was still nervous. The larger smile appearing on the man’s face reassured him, though.

  


“I thought you’d never ask!”

  


The man held his hand towards Arthur.

  


“My name’s Merlin.”

  


Arthur took his hand and shook it. 

  


“Arthur.”


End file.
